Peppermint And A Taste Of Apple
by SlytherinSenecasPants
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are suddenly overcome with feelings for one another
1. Chapter 1

Hermione woke up with the sun in her face and she squinted when she opened her eyes. She looked at her pink curtains and was happy to be in her own room, but even more excited to be going back to Hogwarts: the school for witch craft and wizardry. Miss Hermione Jean Granger may have grown up in the muggle world with her muggle parents but she was a wizard and a very bright wizard at that. Her mother called her from the kitchen downstairs possibly for her last big breakfast at home before Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to see her best friends Harry and Ron again. They have been sending each other mail though through owls. Ron's owl is a bit of a klutz but gets things delivered. Hermione threw on some clothes and took her time down the stairs, reminiscing about her life. Her mum called again, more frantic. _She needs to calm down, I won't be gone forever._ Thought Hermione to herself. She picked up her pace and would have never expected to see this type of scene in her kitchen. Someone was sitting in the seat where she should be seating. Someone with a large gash in their arm, someone that wasn't Ron or Harry, someone she would have never expected to be there.

"What is he doing there? In my seat?" Draco Malfoy looked up at me, and grinned. My mother looked at me angrily.

"Hermione Jean Granger! Is that any way to treat a guest? Anyways, please could you heal him and fix him up. He came to us, he's bleeding Hermione." Malfoy smirked again, and batted his eyes at me groaning in pain for something to feed his audience with. I looked at him sourly, rolling my eyes and pulling my wand from my pocket. I sit down in the seat next to him and parents leave the room for no apparent reason.

"Why did you come here, Malfoy?"

"Granger, is that any way to treat your guest?" He mocks my mum a bit and smirks. "Anyways, I was running away from my house a bit, slipped on the pavement and cut my arm up pretty bad."

"That story sounds like a bunch of lies, what really happened ferret?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you." He smiles again, and it agitates me.

"Whatever Malfoy, I will pretend to believe your tall tale, let me take a look at your arm." He puts his arm on the table and I grab it, but a spark of heat flies through my body at his touch. My face reddens and I try to hide it from him. Why would I feel like that? This is Malfoy, my enemy….I brush it off for now and set a healing spell on his arm, than wrap it in bandages. Malfoy looks at me with his blue, gray eyes. He looks so perfect, but he ruins the mood with a scoff.

"Well Nurse Granger, thanks for healing me up, but I've got to go. Don't want father to find me having breakfast with a mud blood. See you at school, not like I want to." He stands up, patting his suit down like I lived in a dirty home because my blood was dirty to him. "I'll show my self to the door." I look at him curiously, but he darts away from my stare and walks out.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out, Malfoy." He laughs harshly and the door shuts behind him.

"What the hell was that feeling when Granger touched my arm…?" Draco thought aloud to himself. He looked back to her home and shuddered at the thought. Maybe her skin was just warm…but I can't help to wonder if she felt it too. Which is a stupid thing to wonder because this is Granger I'm talking about. But still, no stop thinking about it. I tell myself and shake my head at the thought. I hear her door open slowly; I whip around to find Granger standing there annoyed.

"Well creep, are you going to leave or continue standing in my yard? I feel my body temperature rise slightly at her sight. "You can come in for breakfast I suppose; no one will have to know. Door is open if you change your mind." She shuts the door silently, and I leave. What the hell was Granger thinking? Breakfast with her and her freak muggle family? Forget that, I'm not a fool. _Filthy Mud blood, surprised I didn't catch something from just her touch. _It's just her blood though…she's not a bad person, but I better stop thinking like this, wouldn't want to displease my father.

I slump against the door and cry softly to myself because I don't know how to

explain what just happened between Draco and me. Why was I so stupid to try and invite him in? Well I'm not feeling so hungry now so I suppose it's time to go pack my bags for departure. I pack my belongings and Crookshanks comes purring up next to me on my bed. He looks at me with a knowing look in a way, if cats did understand. I put Crookshanks in his cage, which he battles with at first but lets me put him in it and I walk downstairs patiently waiting for my mum and dad. I'm sixteen now and would be able to drive in the muggle world, but what's the point of driving if you have a broom? Although brooms were never my favourite so I just mostly floo every where I need to go. I won't live with my parents after I finish school and will live in the wizard world like most.

"Ready to go dear?" My mum tries to hold back her tears, and my father places a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Relax dear, Hermione goes every year, and nothing bad happens. She sends us letters all the time, wont you Hermione?"

"Yes of course! I always do and always will." I give them my best smile. "We better go, before the train leaves and the gate closes." They smile back at me and we head out to the car and drive to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"Draco where have you been? The Dark Lord is waiting for you." My stomach drops, when my mother told me in a scared voice. There were dark bags under her eyes still; she probably isn't getting enough sleep.

"Okay, mother. Why don't you get some sleep? I know you've had problems. I've got a sleeping draught in my room, please take it." She tries to say no, but finally shakes out a yes.

"Please send letters, Draco." She kisses me forehead and I walk off to where Voldemort is sitting, waiting for me.

"Good morning, Draco. It's time for you to go back to school; you do remember what I've told you right?" I try not to show fear, even though being a Malfoy means being a coward now.

"Yes, my lord." He smiles largely showing his teeth, his face disgusts me. He has no nose now his dream of snakes is becoming true.

"Good boy, now run along now and off to Hogwarts." I shudder and walk out of the room that used to be our family dining room which now holds Voldemort and bunch of death eaters. But I'm a death eater too now…guess I should watch what I say and do. My craven father tries to catch my eyes but I look away and run up to my room. I grab my leather black suitcase; Malfoy's had the finest items only and throw in about everything I will need. I close my eyes and sigh; this year at Hogwarts will be a bloody adventure, more eventful than any year before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Hey Hermione!" A chorus of hello's call at me when I arrive at platform 9 and ¾ it brightens my mood and I pretend this morning didn't happen. While I catch up with Ron and Harry, I can't help but feel a little distant. I see a dark figure from the corner of my eye and turn around quickly to become face to face with Draco Malfoy. My face clumsily hits his shoulder and he stops walking.

"Watch were you're going, Granger." He scoffs and stares me down. Harry turns around quickly and attempts a fight, which is probably not the wisest thing at the moment.

"Excuse yourself Malfoy, you practically ran right into her!" Something about Malfoy seems off, it's the same feeling I got earlier this morning…he's changed. He catches my look and I blush to myself. What is getting into to me honestly…If I have to remind myself one more time Malfoy is the enemy…I don't know what I will do. He gives me a look that just makes me wonder more, he ignores Harry and storms off closer to the train. A little bit after I make up an excuse that I have to go make sure they get my luggage right, and head off to find Malfoy. Harry and Ron were completely oblivious though, I know finding Malfoy isn't the smartest thing right now, but something was off, and I'm determined to find out what. Someone grabs me roughly from behind one of the bricks walls, and I go to let out a startled gasp but a hand covers my mouth. A husky smell fills my nostrils, but it smells very good and makes me feel safe. It's not the way Ron smells, so who could this be. I open my eyes, realising they were closed tightly and try to look up at my stranger. I catch a piece of white blonde hair and my eyes pop out in shock.

"Draco…" He lets me go; surprised I said his name instead of Malfoy. I turn around to face him, and realise its darker back here than out there. My heart pounds defiantly in my chest, and my stomach fills with butterflies. _Why does this keep happening to me?_ He reaches out and grabs my arm fiercely, causing my knees to drop but he catches me before I keel over.

"Granger, what the hell did you do to me? I feel funny…different." He turns me against the brick column quickly and puts his lips to mine. It surprised me so I didn't react at first, but I returned his kisses this is what I wanted since this morning. I don't know why or how, but Draco Malfoy suddenly became attractive to me. My whole life as a Hogwarts Student was about to change. He puts his fingers through my hair roughly and moves faster with his tongue. Who would have ever thought every thing you heard about Malfoy was actually true. "Granger," he muffles in between our kisses. I pull away quickly, embarrassed.

"What the hell just happened?" Draco wiped his mouth off and grinned at me, leaning in for more. But instead of going for my lips he went to my neck, little ferret was marking his territory. First of all when did I ever become his? I'm sure Pansy Parkinson wouldn't be happy if she found out. I just stood there, and let him kind of, but he is stronger than me so fighting him off was a big no. It's not like I didn't like it though. He stops and I look down to examine it and let out a gasp.

"What's wrong Granger? Never been marked before? Never thought I'd mark Hermione Granger though, eh what the hell things happen. Am I right? Now Granger, I know you felt that spark between us this morning, and I know you were just recently looking for me. Are you sure you didn't do anything?" I blush and look down at my Mary Janes. He holds my chin up, forcing me to look into his eyes. His cold blue eyes, eyes can tell you just about everything about a person. "I'm waiting for my answer, Granger."

"As far as I'm concerned I did nothing. It's not my fault I woke up, came downstairs and you were sitting in _my _chair at _my_ kitchen table. You of all people didn't expect you to show up in my house. Not even Ron or Harry has seen my house yet." His eyes brighten when I say that and he grins evilly.

"You didn't even let your best friends in your own house? Yet I was in your house, that's strange."

"My mother let you in! You probably told her you were close with me at Hogwarts, didn't you? You foul loathsome evil little cockroach!"

"Ooo where have I heard those words before? Maybe a couple of years ago…still got the scar from your punch."

"Good, hope it stays there forever. Would you like another scar?" I go to punch his other side of his face but he grabs me quickly.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you, Granger" He pulls a pocket watch from his suit pocket and looks at it. "Well look at the time, we better depart before we miss our train, dear." He whispers into my ear and laughs to himself. "Ladies first," he says and points his arm in front of me. "What, don't look at me like that. We can't both leave at the same tome. Wouldn't want Potty and his friends to see you and me together would you?" I stare him down one last time and leave quickly, and angrily. I could still taste him on my lips…I run to the train and sit down in one of the compartments waiting for Harry and Ron. I look out the window to pass some time and watch Draco walk past, grinning like an idiot. _What a prick. _Harry and Ron fly into the room, out of breath.

"Took you two long enough…were where you?"

"We…were….looking…for…you." Ron says in between breaths. "But…someone…said…you…were…already…on the train." He catches his breath and sits down on the velvet red cushion. "Well we didn't want a reoccurring event that happened a few years ago…plus the car is still in the Forbidden Forest." I laugh and Harry stares, still trying to catch his breath.

"Jeez, don't do that to us ever again Mione."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take so long I just ran into some old friends and we caught up for a bit." Well the only part I was lying about was the friend part. Ron's mouth opens and closes like a fish and I become panicked. "What? What is it Ron?"

"Bloody Hell! Look at the size of that thing on your neck, who gave you that Hermione?" Harry looks at my neck as well and I blush bright red almost forgetting Malfoy gave that to me. "It kind of looks familiar though…like I've seen a hickey mark like that before on someone." _Please don't say Pansy Parkinson, please, please, please._ "I can't quite put my finger on it." Harry looks over at me with a questioning look.

"Pansy Parkinson?" My face drops, but the person who said her name was different person. "I'm looking for her have you seen her? I thought maybe you were her because I always see her with such large hickeys on her neck, but upon closer examination you indeed are not. Could you kindly point me in the direction to her?" Ron snickers to himself and I give him a deadly look.

"Well then, this is actually not a hickey I burnt my neck for your information. But Pansy Parkinson is with the other Slytherins and the farthest compartment from here." The strangers nods apologetically and runs off.

"You didn't burn your neck; you don't use a hair straighter I know the excuses Hermione, Ginny tries to use them on Ron all the time." Ron looks over at Harry furious.

"What did you say mate?" Harry lets out a loud laugh and Ron tries to go for his neck. "That's not even funny! She's my sister!" I cover my mouth to hide my laughter at them. Another person shows up at our compartment.

"Granger, we have to talk about our Prefect Responsibilities." I catch that husky scent again, and look up. I completely forgot that Malfoy was also a Prefect this year. We would be sharing the prefect dorms…this is a nightmare honestly. Harry and Ron look up from their squabble and stare Draco down.

"Better watch it Malfoy." Draco grins at them with his best Malfoy smile and leads me away. Instead of taking me to the Prefect compartment he throws an invisibility cloak on me and leads me to one of the Slytherin bathrooms. The bathrooms for them were quite elegant compared to the regular Gryffindor washrooms.

"Draco…" He throws off the cloak, locks the door, and puts a finger to my lips.

"Not another word we had unfinished business to discuss." He leans down to my lips and I almost fly away again. Kissing Draco Malfoy was like the fourth of July, which is a muggle holiday. So I keep it to myself since he wouldn't understand. Kissing Malfoy was practically a sin in others eyes, but I've decided to not care any more. I don't know why the hell this is happening, but I think I may like the change. He places me gently on one of the luxury sofas in the bathroom than his mood changes to his rougher, normal self and it makes me smile. He slips his hand on my upper thigh and I gasp. "What Granger? Didn't any one ever touch you like this? Not even Weaslebee? You aren't a virgin…are you?" My heart thuds loudly in my chest, so loud you think he would have heard it. He laughs to himself, "Interesting Granger, but I won't take it right now I suppose. We are just going to have a bit a fun." He buries his face in my neck to mark his territory again. "You are mine, got that Granger? No one else can touch you like I will." He laughs again and traces his fingers on my jaw lines. "Granger, try to calm yourself your heart feels like it's about to burst out of your chest." He places his hand half on my beating heart, and half on my tender breast. I feel my nipples harden at his touch and he smiles greatly. "Do you like this then? Me touching you, my hands on your filthy mud blood body." I don't know why but him calling me a mud blood suddenly didn't matter, and it turned me on greatly. I leapt for him, Draco Malfoy was about to see a side of me: Hermione Granger he never saw before. Draco fell to the bathroom floor with a loud thud; his face was startled, but growing with a desiring fear. I press my lips to his fiercely and slide my tongue with his. Draco tastes of peppermint, and a hint of apple. I straddle him and he grins, my hair is all over the place, sticking up and out. "Damn Granger, you have two sides. You're so dirty aren't you?" I feel his sex poke me in the leg and I jump a bit.

"Draco…I can't do this right now."

"I know, but you will sooner or later." He says with an exasperated sigh. "You better fix yourself, and get out of here than. We will be arriving to Hogwarts soon, but I will see you since we are Prefects." He says with a devilish grin and we help each other up. I fix my hair so it's back to its normal poof. "One last thing Granger."

"Hm?" Draco throws me against the door, roughly and gives me one last hickey. "Damn it Draco, people will get suspicious now. Harry and Ron know you took me to talk about Prefect things. Don't you think it's a little too soon for them to know?" I laugh nervously and start to pull my wand out, but Draco is too fast for me.

"Don't you dare get rid of them Hermione! You are mine; I don't give a damn if they know now. Let them know it will be a laugh for me. Because I don't trust you now, I will have to escort you back." He throws the invisibility cloak over me and I stubbornly walk out with him. Pansy Parkinson rushes over to Draco, attempting to hug him but he blocks her.

"Oh Draco! I've been looking every where for you! How was your summer break? I heard a thump in the bathroom are you alright?" He laughs to himself and I try to avoid crossing paths with her.

"Watch it Pansy, I have to go talk to the other Prefects now."

"Oh, Okay. I forgot you became Prefect, Congratulations by the way though! See you around?" Draco grunts in response, grabs my arm tightly and walks away.

"Don't you want to stay with your little Slytherin Whore, love?" He laughs subtly and pinches my arm childishly.

"You are mine now, I won't touch anyone else. Don't worry, _dear._ We get to the Gryffindor compartment and he throws the cloak off, giving me one final goodbye with his eyes and turns around. "See you around, Granger." I pat myself down, making sure I look presentable for Ron and Harry. They look up at me wildly when I return.

"How were prefect duties with Malfoy?" I feel my face warm, but shrug it off.

"Fabulous, we just all decided where we would stand guard. Everything is fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

We arrive at Hogwarts at a punctual time, and I go ahead to find Draco and the other prefects. I tell Harry and Ron that I will catch up with them at dinner, since I have bigger responsibilities now. I love school, and I love helping people so this is the type of work for me. Although it's not really a job, more like volunteer work, I'm guessing Draco Malfoy only earned Prefect because of his father. He tries his hardest to please his father all the time. I wonder how it really is at home for him. I push off the thought and start directing the new first years onto the boats, I run into Draco who is just standing there, looking into the water at his reflection. "Malfoy, are you going to do your job? Or just stand around and let others do it for you?" He jumps, startled a bit and turns around to face me.

"I'm fine," he says slightly pissed off and walks away. I shrug and continue what I was doing. After all the first years are on the boats I hop on the last boat and prepare to leave but someone else jumps on with me. Someone wearing all black, someone I became quite familiar with in just a day. "Granger, I'm hitching a ride with you."

"Thought you would want to take a broom over."

"Feeling a bit lazy to show off to the new first year females."

"You're gross," I say in disgust.

"Only kidding, Granger. You're the only one I will show off to now." He says a little happier than before and pushes me over. This causes the boat to rock. My knee high skirt flies up with the movement and flashes Draco. He grins evilly. "Granger, your panties are so frilly, and lacy. Never would have thought you would be one to own undergarments such as these." I throw my skirt back down, and adjust my robes hoping that doesn't happen again. I try to sit up but Draco pushes me back down.

"Damn it Malfoy, every where I go today, you are there. Stop it, it's actually creeping me out."

"Well better learn to deal with it, we're both Prefects. We both will live in the same dorm. Isn't that exciting? Dumbledore may be dumb sometimes but it was also smart to put us together." His hand is pushing down on my body, and my body heat rises dramatically. "Granger, settle down already. You're about to give my hand a third degree burn. Do I really turn you on that much?"

"Malfoy, you're the devil."

"All girls have something to call me. They've called me a Dragon, but I practically am. They are very majestic beasts, you know?" I successfully push him away, stand up quickly and pat my robes down. "Aw Granger, I was just trying to have a bit of fun." We get to Hogwarts' grounds; he gets off the boat first and reaches his hand out very gentleman like. I take it half willingly, half not willingly and he pulls me in tightly for an embrace. Again I taste the fresh apple and peppermint. It's an odd flavour, but refreshingly good.

"Seriously, do you eat an apple than a mint every time before we meet up?"

"Something like that, why is that how I taste? Would you like to know how you taste Granger?" I fold my arms in front of my chest, impatiently waiting to say what he says. He grabs one of my loose curls and feels it in between his smooth and delicate fingers. "You taste like home to me."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"You're like the home I never had, Hermione."

"Well that is very sweet I suppose, but it's time for us to depart again. Dumbledore will be starting the dinner soon, and I told Harry and Ron I would meet up with them. Catch you later in the prefect dormitory." I walk past him and peck him on the cheek, but keep moving towards the great hall. I smile to myself, hold my head up high and walk like a damn prefect. However that is, just someone important. I hear Malfoy following a few feet behind me. We walk in and no one notices anything, since the first years are always so loud with their chatter. As soon as Dumbledore notices we took our seats he begins.

"It's another great year at Hogwarts the school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, I'd like to welcome all of you new first years and I hope your time at Hogwarts will be a great one. We will start the assembly for the first years, than feast! But first I'd also like to welcome everyone to our new prefects for the years. For Gryffindor we have Miss Hermione Granger," everyone claps and I bow. "For Ravenclaw, Miss Luna Lovegood, For Hufflepuff, Miss Rose Zeller, and last but not least Slytherin we have Mr. Draco Malfoy. I'd like a round of applause for these four prefects and I will assure you they will do an excellent job. Now Professor Mgongonall will start the ceremony, older students please quietly chat amongst your friends." I look over to the Slytherin table, looking for Draco. I notice him looking solemnly down at the table in between Blaise, Pansy, and Goyle. I still can't help but wonder what is going on inside his head. I suppose if he wanted me to know he would tell me. I look around the Great Hall and notice that Dumbledore has done a stunning job once again. The candles are hanging in the air and the ceiling depicts a starry night sky with constellations. The ghosts are floating around trying to frighten the new students, but mostly Peeves is the just doing that. I close my eyes and smile; I'm back at my second home.

"You're awfully happy, Hermione."

"I'm just glad to be back with you guys, and be back at Hogwarts it's practically like a second home to me you know?" Harry nods his head in agreement, Hogwarts to him is like his home and I'm sure the Burrow is like his second home. Living with the Durselys seems like a pain in an arse. "Though I'm sad that I won't get to wake up with you guys every day."

"Oh yeah, I kind of forgot about that, or hoped to forget." Says Ron while stuffing himself with the food Dumbledore put on our tables in the blink of an eye. "Looks like we got a good batch of new Gryffindors this year." I look back at the Slytherin table and Draco is looking up this time, grinning like an idiot. He better not be up to something. After we all eat till we feel stuffed, Dumbledore says a few more words and dismisses us. I prepare myself to show the first years around I've been preparing for this for awhile though. I can handle just about anything, not bragging about it though.

"See you tomorrow guys, good night!"

"Yep, have fun guiding around boring first years 'Mione! See you in the great hall tomorrow morning so we can discuss what classes we have!" I laugh and run off to help them.

* * *

Granger needs to stop being so cute, was she always this cute? Why am I only realising this all now? Maybe she became better looking over the summer. Oh well better just live life now, can't wait to surprise her later. Wait till she sees, she will either be mad or happy or a bit of both. I turn to look at the Gryffindor table and catch her looking at me and return with a smile. Her face blossomed into the colour of red roses and she looked away, surprised I caught her sneaking a look at me. Who wouldn't look at me? I'm a Malfoy we are only the finest purebloods around. This confuses me with Voldemort because he is a muggle born…but we aren't aloud to mention that fact or it will be immediate death with the killing curse. I look up at the fool, Dumbledore and remember what Voldemort asked me to. A task that I don't want to do myself, I'd rather hand it off to some other git. Pansy places her hand on my thigh reassuringly but I brush her off.

"Pansy, stop the charades right now. You only want me for one thing, and I'm not here to give it to you any more." She whines and looks up at me annoyed.

"Did you find some other play thing drakeypoo?" A growl escapes my throat and I push her away more serious.

"Something like that."

"Who is she, Draco?"

"Do you really want to know? I don't think you do, you might think of me differently Pansy dearest." She gives me her best pouty face and it makes me want to punch her straight in the face. "Hermione Granger."

"What? Hermione Granger? The mud blood? What makes her so special? She's a filthy mud blood Draco; do you even know what that means anymore? She's a not a pure blood. She can't. This can't happen." I see the jealousy rage in her eyes as she talks and I can't help but laugh. "Is this a joke? Is that why you're laughing?"

"If calling it a joke makes you feel better, than sure." I watch her mouth gape open like a fish. "And by the way, Pansy. Blood doesn't matter, plus it turns her on when I call her a filthy mud blood." Blaise looks over and notices something is going on.

"What's going on mate? Pansy shut your big mouth before others look over…"

"Blaise! Draco is with Hermione Granger now!"

"What do you mean? Of course they are together, they are both prefects. So they have to live in the same dorm…settle down Pansy." Pansy gets more upset and continues to temper tantrum, Blaise looks at me with a look that say _tell me later._ I nod and head off the guide the stupid first years around. After taking them down to the dungeon: which is where the Slytherin common rooms are, I head back to the Prefect room and make sure Granger isn't around. I light some candles with my wand, leave a trail of rose petals to her bedroom and lay on her bed. Our bathrooms are connected and the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff prefects decided to stay in their own common rooms to continue helping people or they just knew they couldn't top off Slytherin and Gryffindor. I hear her door open and smile big; I blow the candles out so the scent lingers in the air for a bit. I hear her sigh and she still doesn't know I'm on her bed, I watch her throw her robes off onto the floor, lazily and she runs her fingers through her curly, bushy hair. She takes off her skirt, and throws on a large t-shirt and climbs into her bed.

"BLOODY HELL, DRACO. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I smile and touch her arm with my cold hand.

I sigh as I finally make it to the Prefect dormitory, I hope Draco made out alright with the first years, I know he doesn't like to help much. It makes me wonder why he even became a prefect in the first year, probably to please his father; I highly doubt it was for me. I shake off the though and practically die when I walk in my bedroom. It smells like sweet, fresh green apples, and it instantly reminded me of Draco. I ignore it and I hop out of my clothes and robes quickly because my body aches, but I am glad to be back. I climb into bed, roll over and scream.

"Draco! What are you doing here? WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED? Go in your own bed, honestly I'm bloody tired." He grins and his hands are freezing cold on my warm body, but soon enough I warm up when I realise I'm only wearing a large tee shirt.

"Granger, your body heat is rising, wonder why." I can't see his face clearly because it's dark but I can tell he's grinning madly again. He moves his hand up my leg to my upper thigh and I tremble. He leans close to my face, and whispers into my ear "Granger, you like this don't you? Don't lie." I try to resist, but I don't stop his hand from going further up my leg. Something just below my stomach was itching with anticipation, and I was practically screaming for his delicate touch. But he stopped, and moved his hand to trace my jaw structure.

"Draco, you're worse than a girl, you bloody tease." He laughs in his famous laugh and stops what he's doing.

"Granger, didn't realise this was such a big deal to you," he says while tracing circles on my inner thigh. "You're going to have to beg for more, for me." He inches closer to the thing I want him to touch, and stop again. Before he can do anything I hop on top of him and straddle him. Our parts are touching through are clothes, he is already hard and I'm just in my undies. The rawness of this all is killing him and I can tell, but it's also killing me. I fly down to his lips and rock my hips with his. He smiles again and pulls of the tee shirt I had on, and I go for his shirt but he stops me. "Granger, you are bringing that other side of yours out, and I like it even though you are just a virgin you seem to know so much, how?"

"Well, you know how I read books…a lot. I'm not always researching wizardry." His mouth opens in a shocked O, but he laughs it off. I've never seen him smile so much, except for maybe when those times he was making fun of Ron or Harry.

"Oh Granger, you never fail to amaze me." I move for his soft, black dress pants and unbuckle his belt; he helps me pull them down. Underneath his pants are silky Slytherin green boxers. "Are you sure you're ready to face the Slytherin sex god?"

"Just shut up and continue." I say sex hungry. He pulls his hard knob out and I can't help but stare in amazement.

"Where these rumors true, Granger?" I ignore his pompous attitude and firmly grasp his knob and he breathes fast, caught off guard. "Damn, Granger those books must have been good." He pulls off my bra with no hassle and my C cup boobs spring out, and he grabs them making my nipples harden immediately. He then slips off my bra and makes another snide comment, "Next time you should wear something green, love."

"Alright, I'll try to. I'm sure I have something green, or unless you want to buy it for me." I say as I place my lips on his and his knob pokes out, starving for attention just like Draco does. Good to know he thinks with the head on his knob. I brace myself for what is about to happen and he quickly pushes me underneath him.

"I will be on top for your first time, so I can control everything, is that alright?" I nod, but feel unsure. "Relax, I will go easy on you, all I need is your words and I will do this with you. I grip his back and whisper in his year.

"Draco, I'm ready." I feel his smile against my cheek and feel him enter my body and I dig my nails into his back and cry out when I feel my virginity slipping away, well at least I lost it to someone with good looks even though their ego is too large. We get going a bit faster, and Draco grunts with each thrust and a low growl escapes from his throat as he looks at me. When he increases speed, I know he's getting closer to coming. I moan with pleasure and it makes him smile, sweat drips down from our bodies and I feel happy. I couldn't take it any more from him and my down fall was unpleasant to me and also very pleasurable, Draco let out a growl and came shortly after me. He got off me and left little kisses all over my body; I turn over to him, kiss him on the lips, smile and close my eyes for a well needed rest.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining in my eyes, almost blinding and I was extremely warm, to almost a sweating point. I tried to move, but found it almost impossible to move around, all I could move was my hands. I opened my eyes in a panic and found someone's arms wrapped tightly around my waist, almost like they never wanted to let go. I rub my eyes and shift my weight around to face the stranger, only to find it to be Draco Malfoy. _What? What is he doing here? _Everything from the night before comes back all at once hitting me like a lightening bolt. _I, Hermione Jean Granger did the unthinkable with Draco Malfoy, it really happened. Well hell, can't say I didn't have fun, but Draco?_ He moves around in his sleep and grips me tighter, if I don't wake him up soon I may not be able to breathe any more! I slowly maneuver turning around to face him, and his cold blue eyes are open.

"Morning, Granger," he says in a not harsh voice, but soothing in a way. He leans up to place his lips on my forehead and kisses it.

"Draco…" I start with a hesitation.

"Yes?" He looks at me with a questioning look on his face, and massages my leg for comfort.

"I just don't understand this whole thing, are we something? Is there an us? Understand where I'm coming from, you: Draco Malfoy the boy who was a git to me pretty much my whole life at Hogwarts until now, why now?" I turn to face him again with demanding eyes, I need to know answers it's just the kind of person I am.

"That's the thing, I just don't know Granger. Maybe I've just decided to step up and be a man. I always had feelings for you, even if it didn't seem, even when I called you a mud blood, call me a git that was just me. But I've changed I promise you now, I was just some jerk who wanted his father's approval and love so I would act stupid to you around my friends because I couldn't let them know."

"Sure, I understand…we were enemies, but what are we now? What am I to you? Some little new play thing for you?" I can't help but feel the fresh, hot tears slide down my cheek, he wipes them away one by one, but I just cry harder.

"Granger, look at me don't ever doubt anything. You mean everything to me, now I don't even care what my friends think. I don't care what your friends will think, I don't care what my stupid father things or Lord Voldemort even! No one can separate us, this bond we have! You're strong, and I can be strong too, the both of us together create a very strong bond that no one can penetrate!" He puts his arm around me again and pulls me in for a tight embrace. "Granger, you're mine now, I just want you to know that is how I feel for you." I look out the window again, and the sun is hidden by dark rain cloud. Draco's sleeve on his arm is rolled up a bit and I notice a dark symbol that looks vaguely familiar. Upon closer inspection I realise it is indeed a Dark Mark. Draco has become a Death Eater.

"Draco…why didn't you tell me? That…" The words are barely forming in my throat and the tears start again, I can't say anything nothing is coming from my mouth but choked out words.

"Granger? Calm down. What do you mean?" His face drops and I can feel his heart beat quicken.

"Was everything you just told me a lie? Is this a Death Eater trick? Was this Voldemort's big scheme for you? To screw me over? I knew I probably shouldn't have doubted Harry when he suspected you of becoming a death eater. But I just couldn't imagine, what had happened with us yesterday morning, and after everything, I just couldn't force myself to believe." He listens to me intently, and waits till he can say something. I try to get up to run from him, but he grabs me. His hold is stronger than mine.

"Granger…" he pauses and I hear him start to sob, it's quiet-to himself, but I can hear it in his voice. I face him again. "It wasn't my choice, it was under my will. If I hadn't become a …Death Eater, Voldemort would have killed me. This is me we are talking about, die or become the thing you hate most? I wasn't ready to end my life; I had to…let you know how I felt before I died. I wanted to know if you would return the feelings I have. I'm so selfish I'm sorry, but selfishness is a Malfoy thing." I break out of his hold and slap him across the face. He sits up, "I deserved that I suppose, and just like I deserved the last hit you gave me a couple of years ago. God, I was such a git back than, and a spoiled brat at that." I couldn't help but laugh quietly to myself as he was admitting he wrong and I was right. I would have never thought my ears to hear Draco Malfoy admitting he was wrong for anything. "What? Why are you laughing at me?"

"Never thought I'd get the pleasure to hear something was your fault." I say with a chuckle as he looks at me appalled. Then his face changes into a devilish grin.

"Not the only thing you took _pleasure_ in." He winks and laughs as I get the turn to have the appalled look on my face.

"Merlin Draco! It's about time to go into the Great Hall for breakfast! We must part ways, because we sit at different tables, but I will catch you later tonight if the first years don't keep me too late."

Granger leaves before I get any more words in, I smile again when a brilliant plan comes in my head. She sure got out of here in a hurry; she will cast a spell for her clothes and hair. I look down at my left forearm and frown. I hope she really understood, I really dread this thing. I hate Voldemort and the rest of the death eaters. I pull on a pair of black suit pants, and a green turtleneck sweater also my Slytherin robes. I head downstairs into the Great Hall, look at the Slytherin table and see Pansy and Blaise sitting there. _Perfect_ Then I look over to the Gryffindor table and see Hermione sitting around Potty, Ron and something other gits. _Even better _I smile and head towards to her. She doesn't notice me but I see Potter and Weaslebee look at me suspiciously. I squeeze in beside Hermione, and she jumps, startled.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here? Go away, no one likes you."

"Really? That's not what Granger said in bed last night." Hermione's cheeks turn a bright red colour and she avoids locking eyes with me. I grab her hand, and she locks fingers with mine.

"Malfoy, why would you stoop that low? We all know you don't like Hermione, you hate her."

"Hmm, you're wrong actually, I just don't like you two." I rest my head on Hermione's shoulder and laugh to myself. She will get me back later, I'm sure. I look over to see Pansy watching suspiciously with jealousy raging in her eyes, and Blaise looking concerned. I'm sure the whole school will know soon enough, I'm _not_ sorry Granger. I look down at her, and she looks away. Potter looks at me with rage as well as Weaslebee. I can't help but laugh to myself. "What's wrong Weaslebee? I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" He continues to glare at me, but I don't feel angered or hurt by him. Hermione uneasily grips my hand, and she exhales and decided to ignore what is going on, ignores everyone's thoughts and bad opinions. I mean she is with the 'baddest boy in Slytherin.' "Well then I suppose I should get going, I feel the bad energy flowing from this table, but I don't regret my decision to come over here. See you later love." I say as I kiss Hermione's cheek and prepare to face my own house members.

Harry, Ron and I were discussing the classes we all had when suddenly the atmosphere and mood changed. They stopped talking and looked at someone who was behind me. I figured out who it was when they sat next to me, placing a hand on my nervous one under the table. I wasn't going to easily tell Ron and Harry nor was I ready to, so I guess Draco sitting by me was a good thing to boost me. I will surely thank him later, I honestly would have never told Harry and Ron unless something came up. Draco tries to make conversation with them, but even I could tell they didn't want to. I only hoped they wouldn't hate me or question my motives, but I know they will. One can only hope.

"So Granger, you and I have Advanced Potions with that new but old kook Professor Slughorn?"

"Draco, not everyone is an old kook." I look at him disapprovingly and he shrugs, "You know I have the class with you, why even ask?"

"One likes to make sure, dear." Harry and Ron look over furious because they both have two free periods this morning, which means they would probably do everything to get into Potions with me. Draco dismisses himself, kisses me on the cheek, and heads over to his table most likely expecting the worse. As soon as he is out of earshot Harry and Ron rapidly fire questions at me.

"Hermione when did this happen?"

"Is this the reason why you kept disappearing? To go snog Malfoy? Hermione, how long has this been going on for? He is our enemy, how could you?" Ron rolls up the sleeves of his sweater like he's ready to put up a fight with Draco. "Explains why I thought the marks on your neck looked familiar though, always used to see them on that whore Pansy Parkinson." I look down, and angrily curl my firsts into tight, clenched balls.

"Ronald, I would watch your language if I were you. And if you guys were my friends and really loved me for who I was you would just learn to deal with what I do or who I do in my life. I'm still the same old, your friend Hermione Granger. Now if you will excuse me I actually have a class to be getting to." I grab my books and run out of the Great Hall. For now until class officially starts I head off to the girl's bathroom where Moaning Myrtle resides. She got killed in the bathroom many years ago, and it's best not to mess with her. When I walked in she wasn't around, but probably crying some where about her sad life she had, I head to an empty stall and lock myself in there. I silently cry to myself and hear foot steps walking around in the bathroom with me. I try to stay completely quiet as tears rolls down my cheek, but the stranger approaches my stall where I tried to stay hidden. "Harry or Ron, please go away until you apologize properly."

"Granger, please come out." My heart thuds in my chest, and I unlock the door to reveal Draco standing there. "I'm sorry, if I had caused troubles with you."

"Don't worry about it; they had to find out some how. I wanted to thank you, actually for doing that." I look up at him timidly, unlike myself. That's what Draco Malfoy does make me feel like someone else and still myself.

"Granger, come here." I walk over to his outstretched arms and let it all out, he comforts me and I cry harder.

"The thing is…I knew they would treat it this harshly, but I had hoped they would be different…because they are my best friends."

"I know, love. My friends were enraged, but honestly I didn't care because you're all that matters to me now. You understand that?" He pulls my chin up so I can meet his eyes; I nod, lean up on my toes and kiss him. He pulls me tighter to him and I smile with his lips on mine. "Come on now; let's get to class before we're late." I grab his hand and run from the bathroom before anyone notices we left at the same time wouldn't want them to expect anything.

"Tell me later what happened with you and your friends though, or something." He nods and smiles, taking lead now in a half run to Advanced Potions with Professor Slughorn; I was excited for this class. We get in the class and our classmates stare us down, so I guess rumours are spreading quickly. The Slytherins stare in shock and move even further from the Gryffindors and the Gryffindors stare in shock at Draco and me clasping hands. We stand in the middle of the bunch and Slughorn smiles.

"Ah yes, we can start class now." He begins explaining about Amoretentia, and I smile. "Could any one tell me what Amoretentia is?" I raise my hand excitedly, "Ah yes, Miss Granger is it?"

"Amoretentia is the most powerful love potion in the world; it can cause a quite powerful infatuation or obsession with a person of your desire so they return any feelings you have for them. It smells differently to everyone and the scent is something that reminds the person of everything they are attracted to."

"Excellent, Miss Granger, you are alright Amoretentia cannot create love but a deep infatuation as you stated. I will let some of you have a smell, if you like but not for very long don't want anyone to go crazy." He slowly opens the boiling caldron and I take a step forward.

"For example to the scents I can smell Peppermint, green apples, and a manly or cologne scent." I take it in all I can and Slughorn quickly closes the lid of the caldron but I still smell the potion, but I realise its Draco I smell. I blush and look away from him. I see him grin with his smile he always uses. Slughorn goes to talk again, but Harry and Ron rush in the class.

"Sorry to interrupt Professor, but Professor Mcgonagall sent us here for classes considering the fact I had two free periods."

"Ah, Mr. Potter there is two books over there, grab them and come on over." Slughorn begins talking about what we are brewing today, I look over and Ron and Harry are fighting over a good book, in the end Harry ends up with the tattered book. Draco moves closer, and protectively places his arm around my back. Harry and Ron come over and Slughorn clears his throat.

"Anyways as I was saying, whoever can make the Draught of Living Death first, will win this bottle of Felix Felicis or Liquid Luck as some call it." I head on over to one of the work stations and Draco comes to the station next to mind and Harry and Ron behind us. "You may begin now," we open up to the page and Draco's books has some writing in it that says to do the opposite of what was in my book.

"Granger, you should just look at my book because it says different things than yours." I ignore him and go by the book, I must. I turn around to see what Ron and Harry are up to, Ron is having problems like me but Harry seems to be doing just fine like Draco. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair and cut the sopophorous beans with the dull edge of the knife as I had seen Draco doing it. Draco is about done and I cry out in frustration, but realise Draco may need Liquid Luck more than I do. I let him make his potion and continue following the instructions in the book Slughorn gave me while cautiously looking at Draco's. Slughorn comes over and sees that Draco is done.

"Ah, class! Mister Malfoy has appeared to be finished! Now to test it." I hear Harry groan and turn around to see him almost finished. Slughorn walks over and takes a fresh flower from a plant off his desk and walks back over to drop it in Draco's caldron. He pulls the flower out with a special spoon and the flower is completely dead. "Well down, Mr. Malfoy. Everyone give him a round of applause. He has certainly earned this Liquid luck, use it well Mr. Malfoy." He pats Draco on the back and a few people clap for him. We all clean up our caldrons and Draco smirks.

"So, Granger I heard what you smelled in the Amoretentia, and I realised it was something I was quite familiar with."

"Oh yeah? That's odd." I look away embarrassed and he slowly slips his hand up my skirt, unnoticed. "Draco…" I feel Harry and Ron glaring into the back of our heads, and I tremble. Draco leans closely to my ear.

"I know it was me you smelled in there, that's always good. Want to know what I smelled? I'm sure you already know that it was you." I shiver at his voice in my ear, and he strokes my chin. Harry clears his throat and Slughorn goes into the back for something. Draco moves farther up my leg, slowly, but stops.

"So Draco, how did you manage to brew your potion? How did you know what the book said was wrong?"

"Well you should know Potter; Slytherins do what they can to achieve their goals." He flashes a toothy grin, and turns back to me, whispering again. "Granger, better not hope I catch you alone especially now that I've got this liquid luck, don't worry I will only have a small drop for an hour or so." Slughorn comes back into the room, smiling. He approaches a few amount of us.

"Harry, and others I am hoping you will come to a small get together I'm having tonight, you're welcome to bring a friend." We nod our heads and I turn towards Draco.

"Draco?" He looks up at me with his pale blue eyes. "Will you go with me to Professor Slughorn's small get together later tonight?"

"What will you give me if I go?" I lean up to him and whisper in his ear,

"We could continue what we were doing last night, but I could spice things up a bit." He grins big and looks over at Harry and Ron. Who are still looking furiously over at us.

"Alright Granger I will go with you." I smile and we run off to the prefect dorms. We have two hours until Slughorn's party and I want to look amazing for Draco. I run into the bathroom that Draco and I both have to share and he pounds on the door. "Granger, you're not the only one who has to shower." I sigh and leave the door locked so he can open it with alohamora. I turn the shower on to hot which is the only way I can take a shower and step in. I don't hear Draco come in over the shower till he touches my waist. "Still looks the same to me as last night." I smile and he hugs me from behind and nibbles on my ear.

"Draco, we can't be in here for too long, Slughorn's party is in two hours."

"I know, love don't worry. We will even get there early, and we will both look so amazing together. I had my mother send something over, told her I was taking the most beautiful girl to a little party, she didn't question just sent it over." I blush and thank Draco. "No need to love. I will receive all the thanks I need from you." He leans in and kisses my neck seductively and I feel his hard knob ready for action. I grab it and he grunts in surprise. "Granger, damn." I stroke it and he comes in the shower, which is better. He picks me up, pushes me against the wall and does me on the spot. After awhile we both come and clean up, get out of the shower and go separate ways to change. "I put the dress on your bed by the way." I walk out of the bathroom with a towel on my head and around my body. I spy a beautiful long black box on my bed, the dress must be good if even the box is amazing. I pull on some green silk underwear I have and wear garters and black tights to top it off. Also I have a matching bra, I pull my hair from my towel and put a drying spell on it, and have it curled differently so I can put it up. I know this is just a small dinner party at Slughorn's room at Hogwarts, but why not look your best? I finally get to the dress and it is gorgeous. The dress is a little bit above my knees and its low neck so my chest peeks out a bit. I never really show off my body, I attempt to hide it in my robes. The colour is Emerald green of course, and has black lace stitching I pull on some black heels to top it off. I already did my make up, Draco comes out and I almost faint because he looks so dangerously hot.

"Draco, damn."

"Damn yourself, Granger. I hope this dinner party isn't too long, I don't know if I will be able to contain myself. Let's head down, then?" I nod my head, "Hold on." Inside the box is something well hidden, a simple drape cardigan. Draco puts it on for me. I smile and link arms with him and we descend the stairs to Slughorn's party. We walk in and Harry and a few others are there like Cormac, he is so creepy but I have Draco here with me tonight. Harry turns around and his mouth drops open.

"Oh welcome Hermione, I see you brought Draco Malfoy with you. I'm sorry there aren't any other Slytherins here, Mister Malfoy."

"Its fine, I will just be with Miss Granger here."

"Hmm, you can sit by Harry if you like Hermione." I nod and pace myself, but sit next to Harry. I turn to face Draco and make small talk with him till I feel a poke on my shoulder. I turn around to face Harry.

"Yes?"

"I just want to let you know, that I don't have a problem with you and er Malfoy, but Ron still does. I'm sorry, Hermione are we still good."

"Of course we are still good, Harry!" I hug him tightly, "I know it was mostly Ron this morning that didn't really accept it, and he said most of the hurtful things." Harry smiles uneasily.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't apologise for something you didn't do, if Ron is ever ready he will tell me." He nods and turns to converse with Professor Slughorn. I turn back to Draco who is staring off into space, so I look around the room to notice all of the seats are about filled about except for a few. I place my hand in Draco's and he looks at me. I rest my head on his shoulder and he pets my hair. All the seats but one fill up and it is time to start so Professor Slughorn flicks his wand to put food on the table that looks delicious. They make small talk, half an hour in Ginny Weasley comes rushing in with her head down.

"Sorry, I'm late." Harry stands up till she sits down, and he takes his seat own seat, embarrassed. As we're leaving Professor Slughorn stands up as well,

"Well this was fun, I will be having a Christmas Party I hope you all can make it, and you can bring a guest again. I suggest you do, honestly unless you like dancing alone." We smile and nod, Draco takes my hand and we run back upstairs to the Prefect Dormitory. He sets me on the counter in the little kitchen we have.

"Wait here," I wait for him for a few minutes and swing my legs against the counters. I close my eyes to waste some time and I am greeted by Draco's lips on mine. He picks me up, wedding style and carries me into his bedroom this time. "Keep your eyes closed, Granger." I close my eyes again, quickly he opens his bedroom door and sets me on what feels like a bed. "You can open them now." Before I open my eyes I smell the apple smell again, and the faint smell of his cologne is still left behind from a couple hours ago.

"Why is your bed better than mine?" My lips form into a pout and he smiles.

"Is that all you can say right now, Granger? That my bed is better? If you like you can sleep in here whenever you like." I smile and he crawls over top of me and kisses me, I get a fierce taste of peppermint when his lips reach mine. I switch positions and straddle him, moving my body with his and fiercely kissing him. He moves me back under him, funny how this turned into a wrestling match in a way. "Granger, we should probably get this nice dress off you. I'm sure my mother paid a lot for it, wouldn't want it to get ripped or ruined. He winks at me and unzips the back. "Damn Granger, you look hot wearing that dress and you look even hotter underneath." As he's pulling my dress off, his door bursts open, but I was already hiding in his closet.

"Mr. Malfoy, sorry to disturb you at such a time like this, but if you could collect Miss. Granger and yourself to do your prefect duties. A first year was spotted walking around, but disappeared.

"Certainly Professor." Draco pulls me from his closet. "Come, on Granger we can't be forgetting about our duties." He looks down slightly disappointed. "Anyways, how did you get to the closet so fast, it was almost like you disappeared."

"Uhm…" I feel the time turner that hangs around my neck, he snickers and grabs for it.

"So you did have this time tuner a couple of years ago thought it was just a rumour. So you were involved with saving that hippogriff? I look at him, fiercely. "It's alright Granger. I'm different now I won't go squeal on something so small like that." He takes one of my locks in between his two fingers then takes a hold of my chin to bring his lips to mine. "Come on then Granger, let's find that first year than come back here." I run off to my room to change quickly into something more appropriate.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione and I run off to search for the first year; some first year would ruin a perfect night with Granger. "Granger, honestly if we split up things may work better, I will take the Slytherin area and all the places near it, and you just look where ever, alright?" She nods and takes off, I will look for the first year maybe but there is something else I have to do first. Something I didn't get a chance to do yet seems like the perfect time. I start walking in the direction of the Room of Requirement, it's still open to students if you know how to get in and no one dares to go in unless they lost something in there. I recall Potter using it for Dumbledore's army bull shit, and I remember squawking the truth to Umbridge about it. I give Potter loads of reasons to hate me; he should have just accepted my friendship when we first came here. I'm sure we could have done great things, but well whatever glad things worked out differently for the both of us I suppose. I shut the door behind me, looking around. Everything is dusty, items are piled high to the ceiling almost and it's very dark inside. I head farther back into the almost uch more than that. I take a green apple from my robe pocket, open the wide door and place it in. I shut it, and place my lips closely to the door. "_Harmonia Nictere Passus." _ My tone is whispered; I close my eyes, open them again and find the apple to have a chunk taken out of it. Like someone bit it. Peeves had destroyed the cabinet four years ago, and I am trying to mend it for the dark lord. If I don't mend this cabinet I will be known as a failure as well as my family. I sigh and quickly leave the room or requirement. I run into Granger, frustrated but I've managed to calm down. I look down to see the little first year next to her. "Good job, Granger." I yawn, wearily "Take him back to his house and let's head back. I will meet you back in the dormitory. The first year looks up at me in disgust, but treads on with Hermione with his head down. I chuckle nervously but head back to the Prefect dormitory. I don't think I'm in such a good mood to continue with Granger, so I wait for her to return in bed already. I lie in bed, staring up at the dark ceiling with the macabre chandelier, and think. I mostly worry about my life, and my family. Right now in the eye of Lord Voldemort my family and I are failure. He doesn't trust us, and that's not good we need his trust now more than anything. It's the only way to betray him, I mean I haven't properly thought of a clever way to trick Voldemort, but it will come to me eventually. Maybe I could talk to Granger. She doesn't know what I have to do though, I can't tell her just yet.

I hear her come in; shuffle around in her room than she comes in my room. "Draco, I'm sleeping with you tonight, okay?" I grunt in response and she gets in the other side of my large king sized bed and she crawls into my arms soaking up my warmth. I feel her heart beat, content in her chest than her breathing changes showing she's a sleep. I run to the bathroom stressed running my hands through my hair. I look in the mirror and I look beat up. I wish I could sleep, but I just can't. This is where my odd behaviour starts; this is when I miss up on my sleep. I hoped Granger could make my year at Hogwarts feel better, but all she does is fill the cold in my heart. I continue peering into the mirror at my reflection with wild eyes. I try to convince myself that I just started and I will succeed. I will do whatever it takes to mend that vanishing cabinet. I look down at my left forearm that is suddenly searing with pain. My dark mark is pulsating, and I land on the floor of the Malfoy Manor living room. Dipsy, a house elf, peers down at me wild eyes.

"Master, Draco. We wasn't expecxtin' you back so soon." I curtly nod and head to the large dining room where Voldemort and the other death eaters have taken up space in my home. I open the large, heavy, ebony door and Voldemort is sitting, waiting with the biggest grin pasted on his face.

"Draco is everything going according to plan?" I tremble but try not to show much fear.

"Yes…" I pause for breath; the words I have to say don't mean anything to me and disgust me, "my lord. I nearly just began to mend the Vanishing Cabinet since Peeves destroyed it. Don't worry I will fix it my lord, than I can kill Dumbledore."

"Well then, I suppose that's alright for now." I look around the room and my father has his eyes down, ashamed and my mother is looking up at me, concerned. "I believe you will mend it Draco, I trust you. That's all I needed from you now, I will send you back to that filthy school." I don't to get any more strangled words out, as he apperates me back to Hogwarts.

I woke up around 1:25am and Draco wasn't in bed, I had heard him wake up at midnight. The bathroom light was still on, maybe he fell asleep in there or something, but I felt like it was more than that. I knock on the door, but no answer. I slowly open the door and Draco is sprawled on the linoleum floor, sweating and passed out. I see his dark mark on his forearm; it's burning and hot to the touch. I drop to my knees frantically and lay his head on my lap. Warm, salty tears slide down my cheeks, Draco needs me now more than ever no matter how hard he tries to deny it. I cry harder and I feel Draco's trembling hand wipe away the tears.

"Granger," I look down at him and blue grey eyes peak out from his hair. "Please don't cry any more, I'm alright I promise. Getting you involved was bad idea, I'm sorry." I look down at him angrily.

"Draco, how can you just say that? I care about you, and even if you hadn't gotten me involved I would have noticed something was up. I would have noticed you looked different or off like you do now."

"I guess so, I'm sorry to put you through this though, Granger. Leave now while you still can, you aren't meant to get tied up in my affairs. There are things I have to do, I must accomplish if I want to live, things that would scare you." He stands up and sighs.

"Come on, Draco lets just go back to bed. It's late, I'm tired and I'm sure you are. We can talk more some other time." I lead him back to his bed and I crawl close to him.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up early in the morning, it's Saturday. I look over at Draco who looks so cute in his sleep. I go to my room to get dressed and retrieve the list of items my parents wanted me to get them from Hogsmeade. Draco should wake up soon, we have to help the first years at Hogsmeade but then we are free to do as we please. I watch him sleep more, he fidgets and twitches and I smile. I remember everything from last night, like I said he needs me now more than ever.

"Granger, how long have you been watching me sleep? It's a bit creepy you know? Waking up to find someone looking over at you. Why are you awake so early though? Isn't it the weekend?"

"Yes, today is Saturday. We have to show the first years around Hogsmeade then we can do whatever we want. Are you coming or not?" He looks away distracted.

"Uh, sorry there is something else I have to do." He looks off into his own world.

"Oh, okay. Well they might accept you to skip on your prefect duties, but not me. See you later then?" He nods and run out, glum. I am kind of disappointed, but maybe I am being too clingy. I head down the large staircase and out to the front of the school where obnoxious first years are chatting about their summer, and making new friends. They are way too loud though, for a morning. I don't recall being this loud, but maybe I was. My first trip to Hogsmeade was pretty exciting though. I look around to try and spot Ron or Harry and Harry waves but Ron turns around quickly rejecting my wave. I head over to them anyways.

"Hey Harry excited to go to Hogsmeade this year? I heard they got some new items and stores there."

"As always, glad I can go this year. I will be looking for Christmas presents for you guys though."

"Ah, yeah I guess I should do that too, wouldn't want to forget. I have a list from my parents they want floss from Honey dukes of course. Anything you two want specifically?"

"I will appreciate anything from you 'Mione." I look to Ron but he folds his arms against his chest to his chest and looks off to the side.

"Okay then, I will catch up with guys later then at the Three Broomsticks? I have to go show the first years around." I roll my eyes and walk off towards the loud bunch of kids.

"Alright! Everyone be quiet, now!" They all look up in terror at me which is odd because I'm not frightening in any way, just strict. I turned around and Draco was standing behind me looking at them, with his hands in his pocket. "Decided to show now?" He looks up at me with his cold blue eyes; he seems very off more than usual. "Alright, come on everyone so we can go quickly." We head over to the carriages Hogwarts provides to get to the Hogsmeade Station. Draco and I head to the Prefect carriages, we go in front of everyone, and at least I don't have to sit alone now. "Draco, what's wrong?" He looks out the window and shrugs.

"Nothing, Granger, don't worry."

"Draco, all you ever do is make me worry!"

"Why are you with me then? It seems this is all I will ever be to you, something to worry about. I can't give you what you want, but I'm sure Weaslebee could. I've seen the way he looks at you. Also the fact that he can't accept you and me as a thing. Granger you should be with him, it's what is right."

"Draco! How can you just say something like that? Ron? He's nothing, he's not you. Draco, please look at me when I talk to you." He continues looking away, trying to hide his facial expressions. "Ron is going to have to accept that you and I am a thing! Why can't you understand that its you I want? I don't want Ron we are just friends." I sit next to him and place a comforting hand on his upper thigh. "Draco," I lean close to his ear "I only want you." I rest my head on his shoulder and cry to myself.

"Granger, don't cry now. I just never expected someone to care about me so much. The only person that I ever cared for and they cared for me truly is my mum. She tries to be there for me, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for saying what I said. I'm just going through a lot right now, too much. I can't take it all at once, Hermione." I look up at him, at the sound of my name coming from his lips.

"Draco, you said…" He looks at me with fear in his eyes and excitement; he leans down and passionately kisses me on the lips. Tears stream down my cheek harder, but they are more of happiness and emotional distraught. Draco looks at me, wiping away my tears.

"I know what I said; just there are things I will have to do, so Voldemort won't kill me. Things you won't like, but I can't tell you. I fear you will leave me, but some day we will have to part. For now let's spend all the time we can together."

"How long do we have?"

"Not even till the end of this year of school." My face drops and he looks down solemnly. "Let's not try to worry about the future much, and just think about the present." I nod and he half smiles the best he can. We arrive at Hogsmeade and the first years look amazed.

"Wow! I only saw this place in magazines!" A first year in Hufflepuff shouts.

"In a magazine? The only way I got to hear about it was my parent's memories. It's so amazing and wondrous here." They jump around excited.

"Okay guys, Honeydukes is just right there. I'm sure you will want to go to the candy shop first, I sure would if my parents weren't dentists." They look up at me confusedly. "It's a muggle occupation. Anyways other stores have their names right on the shops and the Three Broomsticks is all the way down there. Have fun, if you have any more questions you can come find me. Come back to this area at 3pm, everyone got that? If you aren't back here Draco and I will come find you and you will be in a lot of trouble, okay." Some roll their eyes, and some nod their heads. They agree to come back though and they all run off in different places some in pairs and some alone. "Draco I have to pick up some Christmas presents and things for my parents so you can't come along. Catch up with you later though?" He nods and heads off, shoving his hands into his winter coat pockets. I try not to look at his arse when he walks and head off to Honeydukes, where I will probably run into a large part of the first years.

I run into a few small Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs shoving their faces with Honeydukes delicious candy. I pick up candy floss for my parents, Bernie Bott's every flavour beans for Harry, and Acid Pops for Ron. I pick up other candy for Ginny, Fred, George and a few of my other friends. I don't get anything for Draco because he doesn't look like the candy sort. I pay for my things and head off to a jewelry shop. The store seemed darker than the other one across the road, which was perfect. I'm sure I can find something for Draco here. Something catches my eye right away, and I head over to it. It's on a black velvet hand display with a light shining on it. Upon closer inspection it is a silver ring, with a snake coiled around an emerald. _This is just perfect for Draco._

"Need some help miss?"

"Uh, yeah how much is this ring?"

"Oh this it is very special, is it for someone special to your heart? For you I can make it 500 knuts." My heart drops, but I get an idea.

"Okay, can you hold this for me? I will be right back." She nods and I run out to find Draco. He doesn't have to know why I need the money. I run around and find him still walking with his hands in his pockets but looking sadder. "DRACO!" Before he can turn around I almost tackle him and we fall over.

"Granger, what the hell. My arse is wet from the snow now." He grumpily pats his butt off. What do you want?"

"I need to borrow like 250 Knuts."

"For what?"

"I can't tell you."

"Then, no."

"Draco, please."

"Kiss me in front of all these people and will lend you more than 250 knuts. You will probably need more, I'm sure."

"Draco, what kind of request is that?"

"I just need you to do this for me; I want everyone to know that we are together now."

"Hmm…" His request seems suspicious, but I shrug. "Alright then Malfoy, I will do it." He smirks and folds his arm in front of chest. I turn around and Ron and Harry are headed in our direction. _Oh no._ "Draco, why. I can't do it now."

"Alright, see you later, Granger. Have fun trying to buy whatever it is that you want to buy." He gets up and starts walking in the other direction; I sigh, run up, turn him around and kiss him passionately. I push him against a street light and kiss him. What a twat, if I didn't need the money to buy a Christmas present for him I wouldn't even be doing this. He moves his arm down to my arse, and squeezes. I jump a bit, but continue till he pulls away. Believe me I tried to pull away sooner but he wouldn't let me. Our tongues go together perfectly in a rhythm like they fit together like a puzzle piece. I hear someone whistle a couple of feet away, and someone clears their throat. Draco lets me pull away, and Ron and Harry are standing there awkwardly, but Ron looks pissed off. He raises his fist up, and punches Draco in the eye.

"Ron! What the hell?"

"'Mione, I don't like him with you. I thought we had something, I thought you would return the feelings that I had for you." I look at him angrily, and shocked. I go to Draco who is dramatically lying on the ground covering his eye. He was always so damn dramatic. Like the time when he pissed Buckbeak the Hippogriff off and got his arm cut pretty badly. But it was his fault, as this was also his fault. I drop to my knees and tend to his cut.

"Ron, some day you will either have to accept or ignore this. Draco and I are together now, I don't give a damn if you do accept it right now, but you and I will never be a thing. We are just great friends, and that's all we will ever be. Whatever happened with you and Lavender though? She likes you." He scoffs, and looks at me annoyed.

"Dropping to your knees like the whore you are." He spits on the ground in disgust. Draco stands up, brushing the snow off his body.

"That was uncalled for Weaslebee. Unless I'm wrong it seems like someone is jealous. Don't ever talk to Hermione that way." Harry gasps when Draco says my name instead of Granger again. Tears roll down my cheeks for the third time today. I never thought Ron would take things this far. At least I can be glad he didn't use magic, but sometimes words hurt worse. Harry tries to awkwardly comfort me by patting my back.

"It's alright, 'Mione."

"It's really not alright, Harry. I knew no one would approve or accept this. I don't even know why I try. I know Ron always had some feelings for me, but I never thought it was like that. I used to have feelings for him, but he's dating Lavender now…why is he worrying about me?" Harry shrugs and sits down in the snow next to me, placing some heat underneath us. I look up at Draco and Ron who are verbally fighting, it will be soon enough and when they start throwing punches again. "Draco! Just you guys can continue fighting, but please just give me the 250 knuts so I can get something special for you for Christmas." He looks down at me and smirks.

"Alright, sorry Granger. Have Potty go with you, I have to deal with Weaslebee here. Reach in my back pocket for my card; I'm kind of busy right now." Ron glares at him and tries to hit him again, but Draco ducks. I sigh and grab his wallet that has a skull on it, and grab his platinum card out. I squeeze his arse playfully then run off with Harry slowly behind me. I hear Ron yell, and I wonder why no adult figures have come around yet.

"Wait up 'Mione. Where are we going?" I ignore him and keep running excitedly back to the shop. I run to the shop keeper and stand proudly.

"Hello again."

"Glad, you came back. This ring must be really special." I nod and hand her Draco's card. "Oh, a Malfoy card? Are you related to them, or…?" I blush and look around the room.

"Um, Draco Malfoy is my uh…boyfriend I suppose." The shop keeper smiles and looks at me approvingly.

"Oh, that's so cute. 'Bout time he got someone to keep around, I didn't like that nasty girl he was dating before what was her name? Pansy I believe. My name is Alice by the way, come back any time." She rings me up and hands me the ring in black box. "Hope Mr. Malfoy enjoys it." She winks and I walk out, guessing Harry is outside already. I put the small black box safely in my coat pocket and Draco's card in my other so he can't try to see what I got him. I don't watch where I'm going and run straight into someone who feels hard as a rock.

"Oh, sorry." I look up and it's Draco."

"Granger, what where you doing in there? What was in this store that you needed my money?" I look him over and notice a few small cuts and bruises. I look down the road and notice Ron lying on the ground and Harry mending him. I look down at my feet and try to avoid Draco's staring blue eyes. "Granger…I'm waiting."

"So how did the fight go?"

"Don't try to change the bloody subject when you can clearly see that Weaslebee is lying on the ground and I hardly have anything on me. I will ask you again, what where you doing here? I could go in there and ask the shop keeper what you bought, she would tell me. She's close to my family; we buy things from her a lot." He gets closer to me, and I can almost feel Alice; the shop keeper watching from behind. Draco grins and moves even closer so that he's practically standing on top of me.

"Draco, stop or I will take this back and you will get nothing for Christmas!"

"But, I don't want it for Christmas; I want whatever it is now…" His tone turns whiny and I laugh at him. "Granger, don't laugh at me!" He moves quickly and tickles my ribs. I hate being tickled so I look up at him evilly. "What? Are you ticklish Granger?"

"Draco, I swear if you make another move I will hurt you." He shrugs and inches closer to attack again. "Draco, I won't touch you anymore." He stops, but continues again. "Draco, come on now. I'm being serious if you so much as tickle me a little bit I won't—

I don't get any words out as he reaches for my rib cage and tickles; I squirm and try to move out his grasp. "Dracoooo, you're so mean." I pinch his bum and he jumps. "Now, come on let's offer to go to the Three Broomsticks with Ron and Harry." He groans and rolls his eyes. "Come on now, Draco. It's the least you can do; I still have your card anyways. Maybe if you're good I will let you have your Christmas present early." He perks up and practically tries running over to Harry and Ron. "Hold it, Draco. I think it would be wise if I went over first." He nods bitterly, and I head over.

"Hey guys, I know that we kind of caused a problem and Draco would like to repay you by inviting you guys to have a cup of butter beer at the Three Broomsticks with us, all on him." Harry nods, Ron looks bitter at the idea, but perks up when I say everything is on Draco. "Alright come on then, before it gets too busy." I help Harry get Ron up and we head over to the Three Broomsticks. Ron and Draco are practically shooting daggers at each other. A waitress by the name of Vicky seats us and we order one round of butter beer for now. Ron also ordering a pie probably to be a git. We sit there awkwardly, and Draco places his hand on mine under the table like when he approached me at the Great Hall a bit ago. We all finish up and start heading back to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Granger, I will see you back at Hogwarts, there is something I have to pick up." I smile and rub noses with him and walk back to towards the carriages with Ron and Harry. Ron ignores me and Harry stands off to the side still awkward.

I will pick up something for Granger, but I also have to do something for Voldemort. It was one of those things where I told Granger I had to do these things, but I can't tell her what I have to do. I really hope she doesn't leave me, the things people do for love is ridiculous. I will be lucky if my father doesn't hear about this, or Voldemort himself. If they found out I was dating Hermione, I'm sure I would be dead. I run to a store and pick up something for Hermione quickly that I'm pretty sure she will like, and then I run back to the Three Broomsticks. I run into the perfect person to carry out a special mission. I spy Katie Bell walking by herself, and approach her.

"Katie!" She turns around and looks at me. "Katie, could you do something for me?" She looks at me questioning and I place a curse on her. "Katie, if you could be a dear and take this to Professor Dumbledore? It's important." I give her a brown parchment which contains a cursed necklace inside. Katie nods and walks out to meet up with her friends. I walk off, shoving my hands in my pockets and catch one of the carriages so I can be gone before anything happens.

* * *

Harry, Ron and I continue walking but stop when we hear a shrill screaming. I look to Ron, then Harry they nod and we start running towards the scream. We find Katie Bell in the air screaming, then she falls to the ground it was something odd like exorcism.

"Bloody, hell!" I run to Katie and check her pulse. I spy a brown parchment open next to her.

"Hermione! Don't touch that!" I listen to Harry's advice, but look at instead. It is a great big necklace. Hagrid comes running down and stops quickly.

"What's wrong? What this?" He picks up Katie Bell and the necklace by picking it up with the brown parchment it came in. "Come on ye three, Catch a ride with me." I'm deeply confused and worried. I'm not quite sure what just happened. Hagrid takes us back to Hogwarts quickly and Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Snape are waiting.

"Why is when something happens, you three are there?" We shrug and wonder what happened. "Anyways, it appears Miss Bell was cursed and was told to deliver this cursed necklace to Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Who would do that though Professor?" I wonder and look over at Harry who has a suspicious look on his face.

"I think I know who would, Professor." I look at Harry and Snape looks at him too. "It was Malfoy. He has been acting suspicious lately."

"And what is your evidence that it is Mr. Malfoy, Potter."

"It's just a feeling."

"Just a feeling? You can't have just a feeling to blame someone. How rude to make false accusations about a person." Snape looks over to the side, and I feel odd like something is off.

"Mr. Potter, I hope I never hear you accuse another student like that again." Mcgonagall looks down at Harry disapprovingly and they walk off, Hagrid carrying Katie Bell to Madam Pompfrey's.

"Harry, what makes you think it was Draco? I know you guys are enemies, and I know no one approves of him and me together, but something like that? That was just a low blow." I walk away to the prefect dorm but I can't help feel that something is off. Some where deep inside myself I feel like Draco is up to something. I reach into my pocket and squeeze the box the ring is in. I guess I could give this to him now; I want him to have it now. I manage to smile and half skip to the dorm. I open the door and I smell an crisp apple smell, Draco either took a shower, bought a bunch of apples, and placed a scent on this dorm. I will go with the last one; I hope he didn't buy a bunch of apples. I check the pantry to make sure, and feel reassured when the normal things are just in there. I walk into my room and sigh, the bathroom door is opened slightly, but I shed off my clothes, taking Draco's credit card out of my coat pocket and put the box on my stand. I pick up a black shirt of Draco's off the floor and throw it on along with some shorts. It's warm enough in the school to wear shorts, unless we were in the Slytherin dormitory, it's pretty damn cold down there. I slide into some slippers and feel completely comfortable, all I need now is some blankets and another person. I head into the bathroom to get to Draco's room, his door is slightly open so I push it and he is curled into the fetal position sleeping, softly. I really can't get over how adorable he looks when he sleeps. I slip the ring still in its box into my bra for a pocket. I crawl next to him and curl up to him breathing in his scent.

"Hello Hermione." He smiles and his eyes are still closed, I smile back and squeeze his hand. I put what happened today in the back of my head and focus on what Draco told me earlier that we should only focus on the present. If he has to do certain things to stay alive then I guess that's just him. Draco is a coward and I would never think of him as the kind of person to just be killed by Voldemort. I know he did have a choice, and he probably took the stupid one, but he was scared. I hold him closer to me and smile. "What's in your bra? It's stabbing me in the chest." I laugh and move away. "What is it, Granger?" I look over at him and he looks at me with one eye open.

"If you want this early Christmas present, you're going to have to get it yourself."

"Oh, Granger, when will you ever learn? I will do anything to achieve my ends, I am a Slytherin. He stealthily moves towards my neck and tries to reach down, but I squirm away. "Granger, are you wearing one of my shirts?"

"Maybe you shouldn't leave your stuff in my room." I smirk at him and he catches me surprise by sliding his cold hand up my shirt. "DRACO! Your hands are freezing! STOP!" I cry out at how cold his hands are.

"I'd just rip this shirt off you, but it's one of mine. What a cruel move Granger, you have caused me to do this the hard way then. You're just going to have to deal with my freezing cold hands." I bite his neck playfully, and he squirms slightly as well. "Damn it, Granger. So you want to play this game?" He gets his wand and holds me down tightly. He quickly opens my bra up with the flick of his wand and I gasp. He sits on top me, straddling me and laughing at me. I distract him from the ring, by undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants. Tufts of hair from his stomach stick out. "Don't try to distract me, Granger." He holds my arms down by my wrists and it's impossible to move. He moves the long shirt of his that I'm wearing up and he feels my stomach, smoothly and delicately till he gets to my underwear. "This won't do, these might have to come off, but for now." He grins with an evil smile, and teases me. I moan and cringe when he rubs himself on me. "Granger, give me the thing in your bra and I will stop teasing you." I gasp as I feel his hardness press into me. "Come on Granger, it is killing me as much as it is killing you." I sigh and throw my arms back; he moves his hands up my shirt and retrieves the box. "A box? A little one at that, easy to tell what this is." He opens it and pulls it out. "Aw, thanks Granger. I really do like this." He leans down and kisses me on the cheek. "I guess I should give you what I got for you too."

"You don't have to."

"I want to," he puts the ring on his finger and walks over to his wardrobe. He pulls out a long black box, and places it in my hands. "Here, Granger." He half smiles and I open it to reveal a silver chained necklace, with something in the middle. I bring it closer to my face and realise it's a locket. I open the locket and find a picture of us snogging.

"How did you get this picture?"

"When I asked you to kiss me, I wasn't doing it to make Ron and Harry Jealous. Someone was taking a picture for me, and I wanted it to be surprise, I never meant for anything bad to happen." I look up at him and smile; also I pull down my shirt and fix myself.

"Thank you Draco, this is the nicest thing any one has ever done for me, actually I think no one has ever done something like this for me. I like it very much, but now what the hell are we going to get each other for Christmas?"

"I'm sure we will think of something Granger."


	7. Chapter 7

Draco and I are still good, while Ron, Harry and I are still iffy. I talk to Harry more in classes and Ron just nods his head if I ask him a question. They are gradually trying to forget about it and just move on with our lives, although I can tell Harry is still suspicious about Draco. He doesn't know that Draco is a death eater, he just has a hunch. We still haven't figured out who was trying to send the cursed necklace to Dumbledore but I have a feeling it was Draco. I didn't mention it to him yet because we are going strong, I don't want to bring it up. Actually I have no idea how to bring it up, I, Hermione Granger doesn't know how to actually bring something up. Draco Malfoy is probably the only person I know to outsmart me in something. Anyways Christmas is getting closer, and I'm going to have to go get a dress for the Christmas party. I look to Draco who is snoring softly in his bed, curled up in his blankets. I shove him and he grumbles annoyed in his sleep. I move down lower and blow on his face, he doesn't twitch a bit. I lean down to his ear, "Draco, you should get up." I know he is awake, or at least half awake. I stealthily move down and tickle his ribcage; he squirms and rolls over quickly. "Come on Draco! You have to go with me! I need your opinion on a dress! I will spend all of your damn money, I'm sure it will piss off your parents."

"Granger, it's impossible to spend all of the Malfoy's money," I hear his muffled voice from his pillow. "Why the hell do you always insist on waking me up so damn early in the morning? I need my beauty sleep."

"Oh, alright…I just thought you would like to help me in the changing room…" He perks up and looks at me anxiously. "Typical male…"

"Well Granger, mention something like that and I will go, maybe you should just wake me up naked every day. I would wake up." I look at him with a raised eye brow and he smirks. "Sorry for being born with a dick, Granger."

"Draco, Merlin, please just get dressed so we can leave." He groans and I shut the door in his face. I go to our little kitchen and find something for him to eat, since I already ate. I go to the small living room we have with a fireplace and sit in the large velvet couch, sipping hot tea. He comes up to me, eating an apple like always and drapes himself over the couch. He hangs down upside down next to me. "Draco, you better watch yourself, you may end up falling on your head or choking on that apple."

"Nonsense Granger," he flips down and rests his head in my lap. I grab his soft, delicate pale blond hair and feel it between my fingertips. Then I push him so he falls off the couch and lands on the floor with a thud. "Granger, don't piss me off any more damn it." He pounces on me and pushes me onto the floor; I hit my head off the floor and get mad as well.

"Whatever Draco, you prat. I'm leaving now whether you are coming or not." He runs to the door way and crosses his arm in front of his chest.

"Granger, I will come with you, I'm sorry. I'm really stressed and just not myself right now."

"I know Draco; I know that this is the things I will have to put up with if I want to be with you. I am willing to be with you, and try to put up with these things as best as I can, but I can't help you if you don't talk to me." He looks at me with his grey eyes; his stare is cold and hard. I look down at my Mary Janes and he holds my chin up with his two fingers. "Draco…" I look at him and collapse in his arms. I hold all my weight on him and he wraps his arms around me as well. Little did we know the door was slightly open, and we fell over into the corridor. Draco caught me with his fall. Pansy Parkinson was coming from the one hall way and Lavender Brown was chatting with one of the Parvati twins on a bench in the other hall way. All three of them looked over at us, Lavender and Parvati cover their mouths with laughter and Pansy looks appalled.

"Draco! I didn't want to really believe this between you and the mud blood." Draco stands up, fast and helps me up too, brushing the dirt off his robes.

"Pansy, don't fucking call her a mud blood. Her name is Hermione Granger, if you didn't know." She looks annoyed, but continues talking anyways.

"Draco, you're stupid if you think you can be with her. Our families are against this, and you know this. She's a mud blood for Merlin's sake!" Draco runs over and grabs his wand out, I try to stop him. He holds it to Pansy's neck and she trembles.

"Pansy, I said don't fucking call her a mud blood. Now get the fuck out of here before I give you detention with either Mcgonagall or the great oaf Hagrid." She turns around and runs off to the Slytherin dungeon slithering away like a snake. Draco grabs my hand tightly and runs off in the opposite direction. He's pulling me along and I have no idea where to, I'm frightened. I still don't entirely trust Draco after our rocky past.

"Draco…" he stubbornly ignores me and keeps going fast, he's angry and his grip tightens even more. I tug our hands but it does nothing to faze him. "Shouldn't we go get permission from Dumbledore to apperate or at least floo?" I try harder to make him stop by basically dragging myself behind him. "Draco! God damn it listen to me! Please stop!" I fall to the floor and let out a startled cry as my body hits the ground in surprise. Draco turns to look at me, bewildered.

"What Granger?" He stares into my chocolate, brown eyes with his cold, hard, and grey eyes. I still lay on the floor, limp, locking my stare with his refusing to look away. "Granger…why do you continue to stick with me? Why after what I did to you in the past, do you still cling to me? Why won't you let go?" He looks at me with remorse and I finally look away, so I can sit up. His voice starts shaking and he falls to the ground as well, his body trembling. I can barely make out his words. "Granger…why, I just don't understand how you can be with someone as cruel as me." I crawl over to him and hold his trembling body next to mine.

"Shh...things are okay for now." He starts crying into my shoulder and I hold him tighter. I inspect our surroundings and realise we're outside of the great hall, and we should probably move before a large crowd gathers. I spoke a little too soon and the large doors opened and few students poured out, gawking at the scene before them. I turned and looked at them fiercely, but they stood there still. Draco lies still, but still hides in my grasp. "Is there something the matter? Go on; get out of here before I give you a detention!" The mixture of students look at us, but slowly back off, so I grab Draco and run outside the large doors to get to outside. As soon as our feet touch the grounds I apperate quickly, knowing I should have consulted with Dumbledore first but I hope he sees this as an emergency. We land inside of the leaky caldron in the women's bathroom. I make sure no one else was in here and lock the door with my wand. I check Draco over quickly make sure he didn't get splinched or anything. I push his hair back from his sweaty face, and he hasn't looked up at me yet. He grabs me tightly and shoves me against the sink. "D…Draco, are you okay?" He continues looking down, but quickly looks up at me, his eyes don't look like he was crying any more, but he is giving me a look I've seen before. "Oh Merlin, Draco! Please not here." He snickers quietly to himself and touches my smooth face with his delicate fingers.

"Granger…you smell wonderful today. I don't know if I can contain myself any longer."

"Draco, I don't understand. Are you alright?" He nuzzles his lips against my neck and I shudder slightly. He slips his tongue onto my neck and I can't help but tremble. He licks gently, and bites softly leaving little love bites down my neck. "Oh Merlin…" Draco flashes a grin, and places his warm, large hand on my upper thigh; he quickly picks me up and puts me on the sink, massaging my thighs again. "Draco, you always tease me so much."

"I'm just having a bit of fun love," he whispers in my ears and gives me delightful chills; something just below my navel was itching in anticipation. He places a sweaty hand under my skirt and inches closer to the winning spot. He moves closer to me, moving my legs apart and places a finger in my hot folds. I let out a soft moan and he grins devilishly at me. "You like this then, Granger?"

"Draco, I swear if you don't…" He stops, but leaves his hand where it is.

"If I don't, what Granger?" He pushes forward inside me slightly and I cringe. I grab him quickly and kiss him hungrily for me. He kisses back and continues moving his long finger inside of me. "Alright Granger, I suppose you've been good enough for me." He takes his finger out and I slide my cool tongue across his neck and he shivers as well. "Granger, you're getting naughty again." He snickers and I unbutton his shirt frantically and kiss down his chest getting to just above his sensitive part. "Granger, what are you doing?" I feel his eyes burn at me in amazement I kiss just above the button on his trousers and unbutton them letting his already hard dick come out. His boxers are silky, and black. I drop to my knees and I know Draco is shocked, I grab his knob in my hand and rub it between my hand and he freezes. I move closer to him and I let my tongue glide across the tip of it. He groans in delight and throws his head back.

"Draco, let me show you a better time then any of the other stupid gits you fucked around with." I look up at him hungrily and slowly glide my tongue again while looking up at him with innocent eyes. He looks down back at me and grins weakly, and I look down again returning back to what I was doing. Draco runs his hands through my rough, curly hair as I suck him off. He lets out an occasional grunt which turns me on more.

Draco pushes me off quickly though and looks at me in the eye. He quickly maneuvers himself to my hot folds and thrusts in me deeply; I claw for his back and sink my nails in deep, not expecting it. Draco grins and I wrap my legs around his waist and look at him fiercely with love burning in my body. I kiss him in between breaths and bite down on his lips careful not to draw blood. Draco lets out another manly grunt and I feel my heart thumping so loudly in my chest I fear it may burst. After going at it for what felt like hours, Draco slows his pace, reaching his climax and lays against me. I look up at him and he smirks, grabbing his wand to quickly clean us up.

With our clothes back on, and our hair tidy Draco pushes himself against me quickly and I gasp as he apperates us to an empty alley way in London.

"Alright Granger, let's go get you a dress for Slughorn's Christmas party now." I let him lead the way and we approach a large department store. Inside it looks ten times bigger than outside. There is a fountain in the middle with moving statues: at second glance. There is a large marble staircase leading to who knows where, and a few elevators. The workers are wearing such elegant clothes that make me feel like shit compared to my muggle clothes. They don't look so trashy, but now I feel like I don't belong. I look up at Draco and he is smiling largely…what an idiot. He grabs my hand reassuringly and a young woman with blond hair approaches us and smiles.

"Mr. Malfoy? What a pleasant surprise, it's been awhile since you've been here. What can we help with you today?" She looks over at me slightly displeased and holds her nose high in the air. Draco slides his hand over my back and the clerk takes a double take.

"I'm looking for my formal dress for my girlfriend today." He nods to me and continues "It's for a Christmas party."

"I see…" I still hear the nasal in her voice, "Any specific colour?"

"Uh…." I look cluelessly over to Draco, not knowing what to say."

"We would like to look at some choices that are long and emerald green."

"Certainly, Mr. Malfoy, if you two could follow me I will take you to your dressing room." She takes us to a room with a brass handle and leaves, shutting the door behind her.

"Draco I don't need a dress from here you know very well how I feel about things like this. I would be happy enough going to a thrift store." Draco shudders quickly at the thought, and smirks.

"Granger, don't worry your bushy little head. You will be pleased with the choices here, I promise. I'm going to pay so don't even think of getting your money out. You don't owe me anything, all you owe me is the reassurance that you will stay with me no matter what." He leans over me pressing his forehead to mine and locks his grey eyes on my chestnut ones. "Stop worrying about it Granger, I'm serious you wont have to owe me anything. You were the one threatening to spend all of the Malfoy's money even though it is highly impossible. He sits back down and places a hand around my waist, a small subtle knock is at the door but it opens anyways with out a word from Draco or me. A small young adult wizard with auburn hair comes in with a large rack of gleaming dresses; she smacks her gum loudly and looks at us.

"Oh! Mr. Malfoy, I had no idea you were here. Anyways here are the dresses we have picked for you Miss…"

"Granger," I say confidently and she looks down at me through her thick glasses.

"I see…well I will leave you to try these on, Mr. Malfoy if you would like to come with me we could catch up."

"No thank you I am fine here, don't worry." He grins while cutting her off, but she scoffs while shutting the door behind her, harshly. Draco takes his wand and locks the door. "I know the people here are pureblood prats, but just ignore them Granger. They also do have a great variety and selection of clothing here, the finest around London." I start looking through the dresses, feeling excitement and still guilt.

Many dresses later, I've found something good. I sigh exhaustedly trying on clothes isn't as fun as others make it to be. At least I spied my eyes on this dress; it's an emerald green colour with a silk feeling. It is mid length; I grab it and love it. Draco turns around and whistles.

"Damn Granger," he lets out a growl and stalks over to me. "You should show your legs more often. Why don't you ever wear shorter skirts at school? You always wear ones that go past your knees." He whines slightly and I laugh at him.

"Deal with it Malfoy, if you wanted to see my legs you would have to wait until we got back to the dorm." I walk over to him and sit on his lap.

"Granger, you're getting dirty.


End file.
